


Daddy and Papa

by Yelet



Series: Another texting Klaine story [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Klaine, M/M, Texting, Texting!klaine, andeson-hummel family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet
Summary: when your dads fight and you think they gonna get divorced, you can't just be apathetic about it.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Another texting Klaine story [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790080
Kudos: 22





	Daddy and Papa

**Author's Note:**

> so this one was very hard to write, I had this idea before I started writting texting!klaine, and I really wanted to write it and stick with the texting thing, and it doesn't fitt klaine's pov, so I had to get creative!
> 
> kids age:  
> Lizzie- 20  
> Lilly- 18  
> Finn and Meg- 17

*The Anderson-Hummel kids group*

thursday

19:47

Meg: guys, you can't believe what I heard

Lily: for the last time, we don't care about celebrities life

Meg: no, no, it's Papa and Daddy

Finn: do we want to hear what you've heard...?

Meg: gross, it's not like this

Lily: so what is it?

Meg:i'm sitting in my room with my door open, and hearing them argue in their room about something Papa said last night. Then Papa told Daddy he should take the night at a hotel and come back tomorrow.

Lizzie: what? Why?

Meg: I don't know, they were talking quietly at this point, that all I could get.

Finn: they do fight a lot lately

Lily: do you think they gonna get divorce?

Lizzie: come on guy, it's our dads, the most in love couple in the universe, i'm sure it's nothing

Finn: Liz, you are not here all the week to hear it, they don't fight at weekends like they do all week long

Lily: I think it's a bad sign

Meg: Daddy just got in my room with a suitcase

Lizzie: and?

Meg: he told me he have something to do with work and that he'll be gone for the night

Finn: he just told me the same thing on his way out

Lizzie: Does he seem upset?

Meg: he was unreadable

Lily: oh god

Lizzie: let's not rush to assume what happens, maybe he does have something related to work

Finn: I hope you right

-next day-

friday

16:30

Lily: Daddy is home

Lizzie: how does he looks?

Lily: normal

Meg: damm his talent to hide his feelings

Finn: did he say something to you?

Lily: I was on the couch watching TV, he gave me a kiss and said he is going to rest in his room

Finn: I can hear the water running, he is in the shower

Lizzie: I think everything is fine guys

Lily: let's wait for Papa and then decide whether it's fine or not

17:46

Lily: Papa is on the way up to his room! Twins, ears open!

Meg: we are lucky they don't close the door

Finn: that was the coldest 'hello' I ever heard them saying to each other

Meg: they didn't even kiss

Lizzie: that's bad

Finn: they are going to talk outside

Lily: oh no, stairs talking, it's their spot for serious conversations

Lizzie: I can't believe this is happening

Lily: no, it's not, i'm going to listen to them from Meg's window

Lizzie: no, you can't eavesdrop them!

Meg: we are, and you in college and can't do anything about it!

Lizzie: i'll be home in an hour and gonna give you hell about it! Finn do something!

Finn: sorry Liz, i'm in it too

Lizzie: well, at least you guys care to update me?

Lily: knew it!

Meg: so far Papa asked how was his day off, and Daddy said he used it to sleep a lot, have brunch by himself and think about things

Lily: and then Daddy said Papa is right, and they do fight more often in the few past months, and he can't really point why, but it's seems like they both make mistakes and don't talk about it, and he can guess why

Finn: Papa asked why

Lizzie: thanks for the small details, Finn

Meg: now Daddy said he thinks it's because he works all the time, and all the family chores and home maintenance are on Papa, and that they somehow given up on their wednesday's dates, and they just don't talk more enough 

Finn: Papa said he wants to give Daddy freedom to work on his projects

Lily: Daddy said he made a few decisions

Lizzie: which are???

Finn: to take less projects to himself so he could be home more

Meg: think twice before he say something bad to Papa, because he lets the stress and tiredness to take over him and cause a fight

Lily: bring back their weekly dates

Finn: talk more about what makes him angry with Papa, and listen to what makes Papa angry too

Lizzie: what is happening now?

Meg: Papa is crying in relief

Lizzie: relief?

Finn: he thought Daddy wants them to break up

Lizzie: he did? I guess they really were in a rough time

Meg: yeah, but Daddy said he didn't think of it even for a second, because even though they were mad at each other and argue, he never stopped loving him

Lizzie: so why does Papa sent him for a night at the hotel?

Lily: that's exactly what Daddy asked him, he said because he wanted Daddy to have time for himself to think about them, and be honest with himself about what he wanted

Meg: Daddy asked if Papa was thinking about breaking up

Finn:he said no, he just wants to see him happy, cause seeing him miserable is hurting too much

Lily: now Daddy is crying

Lizzie: why?

Lily: no idea, Papa is confused too

Meg: you know, i'm glad they are ok and still in love, I just wish we wouldn't know about all this and eavesdrop their private moment

Finn:I actually glad we did, I had this bad feeling about them for a while and now it's gone

Lily: I knew they will be ok

Lizzie: so what about your crying dads?

Finn: Daddy said he sorry for letting Papa think he wanted to break up, and he feels like a shitty husband

Lily: and then Papa said he is also guilty in all of this, and he needs to tell him more about what's on his mind and talk about their problems

Meg: now they are kissing

Finn: and we are going back to the living room before they notice us

19:04

Lily: I literally never saw Papa so touchy in my life

Meg: you think Papa is touchy? Have you seen Daddy? His hand is constantly on Papa's ass since we started making dinner

Lizzie: yeah but you can expect that from him

Lily: I don't know how they are still here and didn't run to their bedroom for make up sex

Finn: eww, Lily

Meg: she is right, i'm gonna sleep with my headphones all night long

Lizzie: same  
But I really do happy they make up, they are so adorable like this

Meg: and so in love

Finn: yeah, like the four of us are in the same room grinning to our phones and they suspect nothing

Lizzie: maybe we should go back to making dinner

Meg: Lily don't you dare to make a comment!

Lizzie: oh god, Lily, you made them stop

Finn: it was cute

Lily: guys what is wrong with you???  
They were eating chocolate from each other faces!

Finn: when you put it that way...

Meg: they were kissing, Lils

Lizzie: and laughing

Lily: ok, i'm glad they are still in love and all, but they are my dads, I don't want to see them all over each other

Finn: well, you know they don't have a problem to be all over each other when we are watching

Meg: 'so what kids? We are just making an example for healthy relationship'

Lily: 'listen to your Daddy while i'm grabbing his perfect ass'

Finn: not again

Lizzie: Daddy does have a perfect ass, I wish he was my biological dad and I could get those ass genes

Meg: shut up, you have Papa's olive skin, you are blessed

Lily: well, I AM his biological kids, and I don't have his ass, the legacy of a perfect butt is dead for the Anderson-Hummel family

Finn: I still have a fine ass

Meg: oh my god Finn, I can't believe you said it

Lily: dude, growing up with girls and gays affects you really hard, I don't know how you are even straight

Finn: it's ok to be different

Lizzie: time to let go of your phones, Daddy sends us suspicious glares

Lily: so he can take his eyes off off Papa!

Meg: you sure got Daddy's sarcasm genes, Lils.


End file.
